Another diablo2 fanfic
by Necomancer
Summary: A diablo2 fanfic that uses exsisting character's of mine
1. Default Chapter

I decided to create a diablo2 fanfic using characters of my own creation in place of the diablo2 classes  
  
Sorry about my poor gramar and spelling, if anyone would be willing to help me with my spelling or gramar I would apreciate it  
  
The paladin...  
  
A young man stood at the entrance to the rogue encampment, he was a paladin from the holy order of the zakarum.  
  
As he steps into the camp his long dark hair blows in the wind, this is no normal paladin.  
  
His name is Seclaw, and he was kicked out of the zakarum temple for unknown reasons. He has come to this rogue camp in hopes of being able to defeat the demons here, and regain his place in the order of the zakarum.  
  
As selcaw stands looking into the fearful rogues his silver armor shined. He sheathed his dark red broadsword and straps his black and yellow sheild on his back.  
  
He walks on and looks for companions who will help his holy quest to rid this land of demons.  
  
The amazon...  
  
A young woman looked at a bunch of fallen ones who where prepareing to attack a near by camp; she quickly fires a single arrow at there shaman, and the fallen ones run in fear after there leader has fallen.  
  
This woman is a amazon, or more specificly a mercenary. She left her sisters to collect a reward on the demon known as Andariel . Although the amazons where told not to go on this suercide quest this particular has little to live for besides money.  
  
Her name is Isera, and she has been hired by a man in desert to the east to kill Andariel. Her black and gold armor shines in the moonlit night all except her exsposed shoulder; a obvious weakness, but one she has learned to keep enemies from exsposeing. Her hair is a silvery grey and tied in a pony tail. She clutches her black bow tightly and aproaches the camp; as she arrives there she puts her bow on her back with her long silver spear, and prepares for the deadly battle ahead.  
  
The necromancer....  
  
A man jumps off a caravan, and walks over to another man "why have we stoped?" he asks.  
  
"I'm afraid we cant go any further; demons are all over the road now, and its going to take more then you, and your golem to stop them" said Warriv; a well known merchent from the lands of the east. He was trying to get home when he axcedently got side tracked into a demon infisted land.  
  
"Bob and me can take down any smelly old demon" said the other man.  
  
"You can deal with fallen ones, and the occasional corrupted rogue, but the demons here are getting far too powerful...I'm afraid we are stuck here til someone takes care of them" said warriv.  
  
"Well thats just great!" said the man; a necromancer who has not been studying long. His skin was still smooth, and his body was less scrawny then the normal necromancer.  
  
His name was Neco; not his given name for the longest time he had wanted to be a necromancer, and has chosen this as his new idenity, beside him stood a clay golem, the worlds only self aware golem. His name was bob  
  
"I suppose where stuck here then" neco said. His long hair blew with the wind as he sat down cross legged wich was hard to do in his black and very bright white armor. On his belt was a red dagger and on his back was a large sythe  
  
  
  
So he sat there with bob the golem next to him; waiting for a chance to either get back to the east with the caravan, or a good place to get drunk. He will get one of these at least.  
  
The sorceress...  
  
A young woman was talking to the preistress Akara by her home "what do you mean you cant teach me anymore?" she said more puzzled then angered.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not have the time; the rogues need my support, and guidence, and I am afraid I cant teach you much anyways" said Akara the much appreciated leader of the sisters of the siteless eyes.  
  
"Well this sucks" said the woman. She had arrived months ago to learn magic under the guidence of Akara. Although magic is male dominated this sorceress has found a wealth of knowlege under Akara, and her books. Sadly those books where lost when Andariel attacked.  
  
Her name was Angela, and she was one of the few who escaped Andariel when she attacked, She has been traveling with the rogues since, and learning under akara.  
  
"Why cant you teach me anymore?" Angela asked.  
  
"Because my books on some of my more powerful spells are back in the rogue encampment, I am sorry young one." Akara said.  
  
Angela stood in silent thought for a moment. Her purple hair blew in the wind. It was in a ponytail with two long bangs; her face was unusual beautiful. She wore dark chain mail armor that seemed to glow blue at times. On her shoulders where two golden shoulder pads, and her legs where exsposed.  
  
"With my looks it should be easy to get a few idiotic men to help me...But where can i find men in a place like this?" She thought quietly. "Akara" she said confidiently "I am going to get those books back".  
  
The barbarian...  
  
A large man came tumbleing or rather spinning through a large group of fallen "Its him again! ruuuuun!" they shouted as a large man spun past them; cutting them into small fleshy bits with his two huge axes.  
  
The fallen ones run as the shaman quickly resurects those who fall. This takes hours before the large man finaly hits the shaman thus ending the fallen ones ability to resurect. "GRONK SMASH" the large barbarian man says victoriously as the fallen ones around him fall like flies.  
  
His name, as he already stated, is Gronk, and he is a barbarian. Gronk though is special; he wears a ancient mask that has chosen him as its companion. The mask is the mask of evil wich is to say it detects evil, and is not evil itself.  
  
Gronk has come to this land because his mask has told him too. The mask knows that soon this land will be destroyed if Gronk does not travel here. The mask itself can not only detect current evil, but future as well. It knows where evil is going, and where it will be, and has been begging Gronk to go here for years, and finaly after smashing every chair in every bar in the land Gronk has arrived today. Ready to smash whatever evil enters this land.  
  
Gronk is a large man who wear gold and black armor and weilds two axes. A big red axe and a black one. On his face is a golden mask with red horns.  
  
Gronk stood in front of a den; a den of evil, and was ready to enter to fight a zombie known as corspe fire...But the mask knew gronk could not do this on his own. Gronk can defeat any man in single handed combat, but his next opponents are not men...So it has chosen this day; When four others are about to come to this same den, to begin a legendary quest to defeat the evil known as Diablo...lord of terror 


	2. Chapterone:Cave of evil

Chapter one is up! I'd appreciate it if anyone who read this reviewed it, good reviews give a writer confidence and bad ones show him how to improve.   
  
It begins...   
  
   
  
Angela walked around the camp; trying to find some idiotic men to help her. She noticed a necromancer sitting next to a golem. "I can use him!" she quietly thought to herself   
  
   
  
"Hello" she said smiling very beautifully. The moon's light seemed to dance on her skin, bringing attention to her soft creamy skin quite nicely.   
  
   
  
"Er..." Neco seemed to barely get out a word. His skin turned bright red. "He...hello" he finally said.   
  
   
  
"Wow, this is the first time I've seen a necro blush...cute" Angela thought to herself "I heard you're a necromancer" she said.   
  
   
  
"Um...ye...yes I am...um..." Neco said still blushing like a rose.   
  
   
  
"Oh really? That's great! Listen, I need some help with this demoness named Andariel, and I was hoping to have some big strong men help me do it." she said while smiling with a odd sense of excitement.   
  
   
  
"Um...I'm not really big...or strong...but Bob is!" Neco said while pointing to his golem.   
  
   
  
"Bob?" Angela asked "Yes, Bob" said Neco "My clay golem".   
  
   
  
"Well I think I can use you both," she said while winking to Neco cutely "I could use all the help I can get".   
  
   
  
"Um...!" Neco blushed again, since he was not use to this sort of attention; usually women avoided him. "Sure I guess I can help, but I don't see what use I can be..." Neco said "She's really pretty...I wonder what she wants me for? Why not get a rogue?" Neco thought to himself.   
  
   
  
"Great!" Angela said happily. "I didn't even have to show any cleavage" she thought to herself. "We can leave in the morning. I need to see if I can gather some more people, bye…oh, wait. I didn't catch your name" she said.  
  
   
  
"Um…Neco." Neco said still nervous and blushing.   
  
"Odd name for a necromancer…or perhaps fitting." Angela thought to herself. "Well then Neco! I'm Angela and I guess I'll see you later! Bye!" she said winking at him, and suppressing the urge to blow him a kiss.   
  
Angela walk slowly to another man; a knight of sorts, it seemed. "Hi!" she said with a kind of energetic smile on her face.   
  
   
  
"Hm? Oh, hello" said Seclaw in his usual uncaring fashion.   
  
   
  
"I couldn't help but notice you seem to be a knight of some sort" Angela said then suddenly thought "Hm I wonder if I'll have to sleep with anyone to get them to travel with me…Nah most guys I have to sleep with to get something from aren't worth it anyways".   
  
   
  
"I'm a paladin" Seclaw said; feeling a little insulted that she did not recognize him as one "Of the Zakarum."   
  
   
  
"Hmmm damn, a paladin will be harder to convince…or perhaps easier if I mention demons" Angela thought to herself. "So what are you doing here? " she asked him  
  
   
  
"I was told to come here by my teacher and mentor Khalim. He wants me to kill a demon known as Andariel" Seclaw said, and he decided he'd leave out the part about being kicked out.   
  
   
  
"Really? That's interesting. You see me, and that necromancer over there are planning to kill her too." Angela said with her usual amused smile   
  
   
  
"A necromancer? Feh! If you want me to join with one of them, then forget it." Seclaw said. As far as he was concerned necromancers where no better then the demons he fought.  
  
   
  
"Oh come on," Angela said with a happy smile "Sometimes even a mighty priest must visit a witch in order to destroy the greater of the two evils!"   
  
   
  
"..." Seclaw remembered his teacher Khalim once said that exact same thing. "Ok, you got me" Seclaw said "You can travel with me, but I get the final say on what we do and where we go."   
  
   
  
"Great!" Angela said with a smile. "We could use some cannon fodder." she thought to herself with a smile "Wait till tomorrow though. We all need to prepare."   
  
   
  
"I've been prepared," Seclaw thought to himself "But might as well wait for her...".   
  
   
  
Angela walked to Akara who was talking to an Amazon "Odd" Angela thought "there shouldn't be an Amazon here..." Angela walked to Akara "Hi!" she said with a fake smile. Akara saw through the smile.  
  
   
  
"Ah, good you're here" said Akara "This is Isera, she is a mercenary from the-"   
  
   
  
"South" Isera interrupted her "I heard you're planning to kill Andariel, I'll help on one condition."   
  
   
  
"Which is?" Angela asked. She was definitely suspicious of this Amazon.  
  
   
  
"I keep her head." Isera said.    
  
   
  
"Deal. We leave in the morning. I got two other companions to travel with us if you want to talk to them...there...over...there…" Angela stopped talking once she realized Isera had already left "Just like a Amazon" she thought to herself. She sighed and decided to relax for now.   
  
   
  
Meanwhile Gronk was in a den of evil trying to defeat a horde of fallen ones "GRONK SMASH!!" Gronk shouted as he cut through the fallen ones easily "Gronk, wait here till dawn" said a voice in Gronk's head, which was in the mask of evil "OK!" Gronk said and laid down falling asleep immediately. The mask knew Gronk could kill everything in this place except one thing...Corpsefire a zombie of very strong power...Gronk would have to wait for others.    
  
The next day...   
  
   
  
Gronk quickly attacked the zombie Corspefire, but his attacks had no effect "Run, Gronk!" the voice shouted in his mind, but Gronk had too much pride to run "Fool!" said the mask "He is immune to physical damage! Only a wizard can harm the likes of him!"   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
   
  
The four were ready. Seclaw had finished talking to Kashya, leader of the rogue army. He had challenged her to a fight earlier, and lost horribly. He was currently asking her for combat advise "Don't get killed" was the most he got out of her.   
  
Akara had told them to first fight the demons in a cave near-by. The cave had become a small outpost for the demons and if the demons inside were destroyed, the constant attacks on the rogue settlement might stop.   
  
   
  
Neco was talking to Akara. She seemed to enjoy his childish personality, although she questioned his ability to fight in combat "I'll be fine!" he said to her "I got Bob to help!". Akara knew one clay golem could not defeat the evil in the cave, but perhaps with a paladin, an Amazon, and a sorceress to back him up they could do this.  
  
   
  
Angela wait by the gate. Isera had left earlier to find the cave, and clear a path to it "Over confident, just like all mercenaries" Angela thought to herself with a quiet smile. "Hey guys! We need to hurry!" she shouted to the other two.   
  
   
  
"Coming" said Selcaw as he walked to Angela "Ok!" shouted Neco as he ran to her.   
  
   
  
"Isera went off ahead, she should be back so-" Angela was interrupted by Isera.   
  
   
  
"I'm back" Isera said "Follow me, and I'll lead you to the cave." Isera walked in front of them. As the others followed they noticed a few dead quill rats and zombies on the way. Seclaw also noticed something "Your face" he said "You've got a cut across your nose"   
  
   
  
"It's nothing" Isera said "Don't even think about healing it paladin, I don't need to owe you anything".   
  
   
  
Seclaw was a bit taken back by this. He shrugged and decided to continue on.   
  
   
  
The cave...   
  
   
  
They reached the cave. Neco had raised a skeleton on there way there. They entered the cave and immediately everyone but Isera backed away. "What is that smell? " Angela said to no one in particular. "Fallen ones are not the cleanest of the animals." Isera said.  
  
   
  
They noticed that a lot of the monsters here had already been killed. They killed a few fallen then noticed a zombie attacking a barbarian. The barbarian was badly wounded, and covered in blood "Gronk...SMASH!!!" the barbarian said with renewed fury that did him no good against his opponent "Come on!" Seclaw shouted "We cannot let this unholy monster take another innocent life!"   
  
(Note: If you fight Corpsefire in hell difficulty level, he is immune to physical damage so I decided to go with that.)  
  
The first battle...   
  
   
  
Seclaw quickly charged after Corpsefire, but was knocked away as the magically enchanted zombie hit him across the room.  
  
   
  
"Damn" Angela said out loud, and she began to prepare a fireball while Neco sent his skeleton after Corpsefire   
  
   
  
Corspfire easily destroyed the skeleton with a single blow, but while he was doing it, he himself was knocked to the ground from a large blow to his waist. Bob the Golem had hit him, but sadly caused no damage.  
  
   
  
"What kind of zombie is this?!" Seclaw said. He was very angry, and suddenly he got up, and slashed at Corspefire with his sword. His sword had no effect "What...the...hell!" said Seclaw right before being knocked back into the wall of the cave once again.   
  
   
  
Isera sent arrows flying at the zombie, but they did no good. She quickly changed to her magic arrows, and sent one screaming through Corspefire's right leg.   
  
   
  
Corspefire screamed in pain, a bloody scream that caused bits of flesh to fly away from his mouth. Quickly he rushed to Isera, but was stopped when he was blown away by a fireball "Yes!" said Angela happily.   
  
   
  
"...That's it!" said Seclaw "Magic! Only magic hurts him! Neco, use your teeth spell! Angela use your fireballs! Isera use your magic arrows! Me and Bob will try to distract him!". Seclaw said as he rushed to the zombie, but was quickly knocked to the ground yet again. Corpsefire was a bit more then annoyed at this point, and grabbed Seclaw by the throat. His hands burned Seclaw's throat and the paladin could feel the demonic anger within this rotten corpse. Corpsfire ignored Bob, and the others despite the damage they where doing to him. He was determined to take one down when suddenly he felt a strong blow to his head. An axe hit him hard, and he dropped Seclaw and flew into the cave wall. "Finally" Seclaw thought "Now he knows how it feels".   
  
   
  
Seclaw charged at Corspfire with the barbarian. Corspfire was now more annoyed at the barbarian and began to attack him viciously. Yet again he ignored the others.  
  
   
  
Seclaw saw his chance, and quickly spilled some of his own blood on his sword. "Tonight you sleep in hell!" Seclaw's sword began to glow with a white light and quickly he shoved his sword in Corspfire's rotted stomach. Corpsefire was badly hurt, but not dead. He picked up Seclaw, and was ready to rip him apart when a large fireball hit him in the head. His head blew up in a gory explosion of fire and flesh, Then his body fell to the ground. He was as dead as a zombie can be.   
  
   
  
"GRONK SMASH!" said the barbarian right before passing out. As Corspefire fell down, Seclaw went with him. Seclaw rolled on the ground a few times then got up, and looked at everyone, then at Gronk. "...Let's take him back to camp." Seclaw said while wiping gore from his sword and armor. Suddenly a holy light shined inside of the cave "...Looks like we did it" he said with a slight smile.  
  
   
  
"Yes we did" said Angela smiling her usual way. She was quite happy with all this, that she had delivered the final blow, that she was the first one to seriously hurt Corpsefire, and that she didn't get any ugly zombie flesh on her.    
  
   
  
Isera put her bow away and looked at Corpsefire "I wonder who you where in life" she thought for a second then quickly ignored such thoughts and began to walk out of the cave.   
  
   
  
"...That...was a lot" Neco simply thought this, and began to follow the others. After awhile he became happy again and started to skip a little as he walked.   
  
   
  
They have been victorious against the zombie Corspefire, but a new enemy awaits them. One who is stronger and has a large number on minions to back him up. Bishibosh, a fallen shaman waited silently. A messenger ran up to him "Corpsefire has been killed" he shouted. "What?! " Bishibosh was amazed, the rogues where too busy defending themselves to attack. After he heard the whole story, or at least what the demons knew, he knew that the heroes would soon come to the Cold Plains. He decided to prepare a warm welcome for them.   
  
That night...   
  
   
  
Everyone was at the fire, waiting for Gronk to wake up. Charsi, the local blacksmith, seemed rather eager to meet him. Akara said that Chari has some barbarian blood in her, and gets excited anytime a true barbarian is around. "So his name is Gronk right?" she said like a excited love struck school girl.   
  
   
  
"We think so" said Seclaw who was sharpening and polishing his sword.   
  
   
  
Gronk slowly woke up "WHAT SMASH GRONK!?" he said with a booming voice.   
  
   
  
"A demon" said Seclaw who still was more interested in his sword then the huge barbarian next to him  
  
   
  
"GRONK GO SMASH DEMON!!!" Gronk said loudly   
  
   
  
Charsi looked at him in awe. She has never seen a man this huge. His muscles seemed to actually stretch his armor. His muscles where huge and definitely the biggest she had ever seen. She smiled  
  
   
  
"Woah hold it there…Gronk is it?" said Angela as sweetly as possible "Maybe we can help you defeat those evil demons!" she said trying to look as cute as possible.   
  
   
  
"At last" the mask Gronk wore thought to itself. "Gronk, accept whatever proposition they bring forth to you".   
  
   
  
"GRONK ACCEPT WHATEVER PROPOSITION YOU BRING FORTH TO YOU" Gronk said.   
  
   
  
"...What?" said Angela with a confused look on her face.   
  
   
  
"...Just say ok, Gronk" said the mask.   
  
   
  
"OK GRONK!" said Gronk.   
  
   
  
"...Close enough" said Angela "We can go in the morning, it's too dark to go out no-" Angela was suddenly interrupted by Kashya. "You four!" she said demandingly. "Five" said Angela. Kashya gave a crossed look at Angela. "You five are to come with me to the graveyard, my rogues are needed here for defense and I need some people to help me" Kashya said   
  
   
  
"Wait one second" said Seclaw, angered by her demanding tone "We are not your lap dogs!   
  
   
  
Kashya just gave Seclaw a glare and said "Do you want a horde of undead attacking this camp?"   
  
   
  
"Well...no" Seclaw said with his nose still a little snarled.   
  
   
  
"Then help me. A old…ally named Blood Raven has been corrupted, and I need to stop her...and I can't do it alone" Kashya said   
  
   
  
"So the almighty Kashya is asking for help?" Seclaw said right before being hit with a small shield that Angela was carrying "When do we leave?" said Angela brightly.   
  
   
  
"Tomorrow." Kashya said. She was a bit angered at Seclaw's comment and made no attempt to hide it.   
  
   
  
"We will be there," Angela said   
  
   
  
Angela's weapon...   
  
   
  
Angela walked to an old chest of her mother's, and began to open it. "Never thought I'd have to open this. well mom now's the time you talked about...a time for weapons and battle... ". Angela picked up a blue glowing sword with a red vein going in the middle of it. "Azurewrath...the Sword of Angels...I'll use it wisely, mom" she closed the chest and sheathed her new sword then walked out to see the others. "...Maybe this will be fun" she said smiling and walked to the campfire.   
  
  


End file.
